Best from worst?
by BBShipper
Summary: Sorry its another Troypay pairing lol.Bad situations arise but will good come of them?or will things just get worse? Disclaimer:I'll say it again i dont own hsm or any of the characterscast,stories are all my doing though :


**Great things coming out of the worst**

Love Me For Me

**She digs the blade deep into her wrist a tear drops down her cheek.**

I cant be anymore than what I am

**Who'd of thought Sharpay Evans the "ice queen" was a cutter. Nobody would of guessed the reason why she'd switched to wearing long sleeves, that switch was genius she thought to herself.There was suddenly a knock on her bathroom door she placed a cold wet flannel over the cut, Shar we're gonna be late for school hurry up her twin brother Ryan declared.She switched from her vunerable state into her usual icy one, ok Ryan I'm coming she answered hurriedly drying the blood from her wrist and pulling down her sleeves.**

**Your awfully quiet Shar are you ok?Ryan asked sounding concerned.I'm fine she laughed, im just thinking about some of the losers in our school that are actually going to bother auditioning for the musical I mean everybody knows that the leads always go to me or you or the two of us.Ryan laughed yeah your right bout that sis he said as they pulled into their school parking space.Sharpay split from Ryan as soon as they got into the school promising she'd join him in homeroom as soon as she'd been to the bathroom.**

**In the bathroom she locked herself in a cubicle, damnit its started bleeding again she said to herself staring at her blood stained wrist and now the sleeve of her t shirt.She quickly rushed to her locker,thank god I'm always ready for anything she said yanking open the locker door.Deciding on a a long sleeved black shirt and shoving her jacket back over the top she carried onto home room feeling a bit more secure,blood wouldn't show or stain through black very easily.**

**At lunch Sharpay and Ryan were joined by some other members of the drama club and they started talking about the auditions.Shar you really should eat something before we go and audition you wouldn't wanna fall over or maybe even pass out in the middle of the dance and ruin our chances of being leads would you?Her in a way concerned brother asked,as always keeping his eyes on the prize.Im just not very hungry Ryan I promise I'll be ok she answered taking a sip of her bottled water.**

Yeah we're gonna bop bop bop bop to the top

Slip and slide and ride that rhythm

**Ryan and Sharpay sang working their way across the stage all the time glancing at Mrs Darbus during their extremely choreographed and polished dance routine.As Sharpay took her place on the ladder in her ending position she suddenly got a sharp pain in her arm, Ow! She exclaimed forgetting to keep hold onto the ladder she suddenly tumbled back screaming as she landed straight onto her already hurt arm.It was right at this moment that Troy Bolton was making his way to spy on the musical auditions, he raced into the hall after hearing a girl's petrified screams.He raced onto the stage after noticing Sharpay sitting obviously in pain on the floor,Sharpay?What happened, ooh you landed on your arm let me take a look at that ive taken a first aid course so I promise I wont hurt you he said with genuine concern.N-No she stuttered don't please she didn't get chance to finish her sentence its ok I wont hurt you Troy said slowly pulling up her sleeve straight away noticing the deep bleeding cut on her wrist, oh he said softly looking around. Um yeah Mrs Darbus I need to hurry her to the nurse's office looks like a nasty sprain I think he announced not giving anybody the time to say anything he hastily led Sharpay out of the hall into a deserted classroom.Look Sharpay I know its none of my business but that definetly isnt from the fall um are you a cutter?Troy asked trying not to make her feel uncomfortable.Icy mode initiated Sharpay thought, what?me? a cutter ha now that would be something wouldn't it Sharpay replied.Look I know you're a good actress but your act doesn't work on me, its nothing to be ashamed of I know what its like he said before removing a plaster on his wrist revealing a small but noticeable scar.Suddenly she couldn't contain her tears any longer its just so hard Bolton sorry I mean Troy im expected to be the best at everything I love performing but Ryan and my mom push me so hard but I cant get angry at them so I get angry at myself instead so I reach for the scissors,she said turning her head away from him and looking down.He grabbed her hand,Shar its not the way ive been in therapy cuz of cutting and believe me its not good theres no privacy nothing they check every inch of your body its like you don't belong to yourself anymore I don't want you going through that he said rubbing little circles into her hand,staring down at him holding her hand she asked why do you care? Nobody cares about me I'm the ice queen remember. As I said your act doesn't work on me I see you sometimes in class and your eyes are just empty theres no emotion and it makes me sad you know because I um I really care about you,really he said looking into her eyes I would never pretend to care about a person Sharpay especially you your so special.She smiled with tears running down her cheeks,Troy placed his hand softly on her back pulling her into a hug she shivered when he touched her,he gives me the shivers she thought to herself as she snuggled into his warm frame.There's only one period left how bout we ditch it and go get your arm sorted then go for a bite to eat Troy asked nervously how does that sound? Sharpay was just about to politely decline the offer when she stopped herself, that sounds great she said with a huge smile on her face.**

**So where are we going to get my arm looked at? Sharpay asked inquisitively as she did up the seatbelt of Troy's passenger seat in his car.Um I hope your ok with it but my mom's a doctor I thought she could take a look at it for you He answered, she smiled that's very sweet of you Troy Um thanks.Before they drove off Troy decided on a cd for the drive,oh my gosh I love this song Sharpay exclaimed excitedly as they left the school car park.Really?I didn't think you'd be into this kind of music he said praying she wouldn't take it the wrong way,Ahh there's a lot people don't know about me Troy she said closing her eyes and humming along to the tune.He smiled well I know your beautiful and a really nice girl so if everybody else doesn't they must be blind he said giving her a quick side glance.**

**They pulled up in Troy's driveway,come on in he said as he opened the door.Wow your house is lovely Bol-Troy she said quickly saving her mistake.Hey mom are you here? Troy yelled up the stairs,sure I'll be right down but why are you early Mrs Bolton questioned as she rushed down the stairs. Um mom I need you to take a look at a friend of mine's arm he said placing his hand on Sharpay's back, again she got the shivers.Mom this is Sharpay,nice to meet you Mrs Bolton you have a wonderful home…and son she said blushing slightly.Nice to meet you too honey Mrs Bolton answered now lets take a look at that arm of yours then,she slowly pulled up Sharpay's sleeve noticing the deep cut and small scars all over her wrist but knowing not to say anything,a tear dropped onto Sharpay's cheek.Ouch that must of hurt Sharpay I know somebody else that had a scar like this she said glancing at her son with a sympathetic smile.**

**And to the right and to the left Mrs Bolton said assessing Sharpay's other injury, I think its just a mild sprain painful of course but I think regular pain relief and some ice on it and you'll be fine she said smiling.Is there someone at home that can look after you Sharpay Troy asked really concerned. Well my mom's out of town til the middle of next week and Ryan spends every second weekend with our dad so he'll be going there tonight but I'll be fine no need to worry bout me she said smiling sweetly at Troy and his mother's concern.Aww sweetie we're not going to let you go home and be on your own, you need somebody to take care of you cuz you really do need to rest this arm Mrs Bolton said propping Sharpay's arm carefully on a pillow, your welcome to stay here we have a guest room that we can make up for you and Troy could go collect some stuff with you from home.Yeah Troy said dya wanna go get your things now or later?he asked secretedly rejoicing that Sharpay would be staying with them.**

**After quickly letting Ryan know of her whereabouts she gathered a few things in a bag that she'd need for her time at the Boltons house, you know the basics tops bras underwear etc. Hey so you got everything you want to bring? Troy asked as she came back downstairs,like a gentlemen he'd waited there for her not wanting to invade her private space(bedroom).Yep she answered with a smile as they got back in the car.**

**So seeing as Sharpay is our guest I think it should be upto her what we eat for dinner tonight, what would you like Sharpay?Miss Bolton asked wondering if she ate at all,she was really on the thin side.Oh I'll have whatever Troy wants Miss Bolton I don't want you to go out of your way for me she said as she took a sip of her juice,No you choose Shar really its up to you Troy said.Ummm ok then she laughed ,pasta?Pasta it is replied Miss Bolton with a smile,oh and by the way you can call me Faye.**

**(3 hours later)**

**Troy your father and I have plans for tonight so we're trusting you to take good care of Sharpay until we get back ok, Sharpay if he steps out of line you call my cell and I'll be home fast as I can say g-r-o-u-n-d-e-d Miss Bolton said with a cheeky grin,Sharpay giggled I'm sure things will be fine thank you Faye and have a good night with Mr Bolton.The Bolton Parents left leaving Troy and Sharpay talking and laughing on the couch,soooo wanna watch a movie?Troy asked casually.Sure Sharpay answered what you got in mind?Well I kinda looked on your online profile and it said that you like romantic movies so I thought maybe a walk to remember?That's my favourite she said grinning as she took a handful of popcorn from the bowl.Halfway through the movie Sharpay sighed and snuggled into the crook of Troy's arm he smiled and responded by softly putting his arm around her.**

**Aww honey come look at this Faye told her husband,Troy and Sharpay had fallen asleep on the couch, he had his arm around her and she was snuggled upto him.Hey guys wake up Mrs Bolton said softly shaking them I think you should both go get into your beds,Sharpay and Troy woke up from their sleep to see Faye knelt down in front of them smiling.You fell asleep she laughed,Troy and Sharpay looked at each other and smiled.Ok honey im gonna come help you get into your pyjamas cuz of your arm she said helping Sharpay to her feet, night Troy Sharpay said sweetly see you in the morning.Night Shar he answered.**

**Sharpay awoke the next morning to see sunlight streeming through the curtains and Troy stood next to her bed smiling and holding a breakfast tray containing orange juice,cereal and toast.Morning he said as she sat up did you have a nice sleep?Yes thank you she replied as he placed the tray on her lap, whats this?she asked.Well I didn't know what you wanted so I brought you cereal and toast,don't worry I know your allergic to nuts so I made sure the cereal doesn't contain traces of it or anything he answered and the toast is lightly buttered I remember you flipping out at camp when we were younger because there was too much butter on your bread so …yeah he finished with a smile.Thank you your so sweet she said as she started to eat her breakfast,so what you got planned for your Saturday Troy? Well I'm gonna hang out with you so its up to you what we do but remember we gotta be careful of your arm, oh that reminds me I thought you might need some ice for it he said reaching over for a small bag containing Ice.He gently rested it on her injured arm,the swelling has really gone down he commented,she just smiled back sweetly.**

**After breakfast they decided to watch some Saturday morning comedy on tv,Mrs Bolton couldn't help but smile when she heard them laughing and giggling from the living room.Faye I was just wondering Sharpay said as she approached the kitchen if you had a support I could put on my arm so I don't worry about hurting it anymore than It already is she finished.Sure thing sweetie but im sure if you asked Troy to walk around with you holding your arm for you he would she answered with a cheeky grin, Shar he really likes you.Really?Sharpay asked sounding surprised,are you joking Mrs Bolton replied I'm guessing you havent seen the pictures in his room then,she shook her head.**

**I'm just going to help Sharpay get dressed honey Mrs Bolton told Troy as they headed upstairs.Mrs Bolton led Sharpay to Troy's bedroom surprisingly clean for a guy and of course full of wildcats team stuff and anything to do with basketball,she stopped in front of his cork board.It was full of pictures of her,from the plays she'd starred in,camp pictures from when they were kids,a picture of her he'd drew himself in art and right in the middle a collage of shots he'd secretly taken of her around school.A huge smile spread out on Sharpay's face, now do you believe me?Mrs Bolton jokingly asked.**

**Back downstairs Sharpay again joined Troy on the couch,nice room she simply said. The colour left his cheeks,y-y you saw the pictures he said already knowing the answer.She nodded,don't be embarrassed its really sweet and … I um im not very good at saying this but ….i like you too she finished with a deep breath.He looked straight into her eyes,glancing around to make sure his mom wasn't spying on them.He gently cupped her face with his hands and tilted her head toward his,he was about to kiss her when his mom walked in.Hey do you guys think we should eat chinese to-ooh sorry my bad she said walking back out giggling.Sharpay and Troy laughed it off before continuing what they had started,Troy was extremely gentle kissing her softly on the lips.Sharpay couldn't believe how gentle he was with her,she slowly let her tongue enter his mouth after 10 seconds they pulled away.Smiling and grinning at each other,can I come in now?Miss Bolton asked laughing.Sure mom Troy answered blushing slightly,Told ya she said smiling at Sharpay.I was thinking maybe we could go out for chinese tonight,but now I'm thinking how bout you two just go I'll give you the money and you can bring food back for me and your dad she stated.Yeah sure sounds good mom ...thanks a lot Troy answered giving his mom a hug.**

**(Later that night)**

**That meal was delicous i havent eaten a thing like that for years,my mom says no one likes a fattie so its always a strict healthy diet and 5 mile runs for me Sharpay said with a deep sigh.Well Shar my parents and me of course dont mind how long you stay with us you deserve a break, i know you love performing and stuff but ive seen you sometimes your so drained from being on your feet all the time no matter how much you try to hide it i still always notice it Troy answered giving her a quick kiss on the hand before putting his hands back on the wheel.Thanks sweetie...anyway i dont wanna talk about that depressing mush now having a bum arm is enough She said with a laugh.Troy grinned wanna do something fun?He asked,you know it she replied.**

**They pulled into a car park Sharpay immediatly knew where Troy had brought her.I celebrated my 5th birthday here she said with a smile,i know thats why i brought you here he said getting out and helping her out of the car.As they stepped inside Sharpay gasped in surprise,its exactly the same as it was all those years ago she exclaimed.After playing a few arcade games well as best as Sharpay could with a bad arm, they spotted a photo booth.Grinning at each other they raced over to it,Troy loaded in the money and they stepped inside.After pulling a few poses Sharpay decided to pull Troy in for a passionate kiss just as they camera snapped the last picture.They burst out laughing and went to collect their pictures,all the way home they sang along to their favourite songs on the radio.**

**Baby i can see us moving like that Troy sang loudly,Sharpay giggled i never would of taken you as an Ashley Tisdale fan.Troy laughed just then the song on the radio changed,to a slow song in fact it was way back into love from the movie music and lyrics.Troy started to pull over to the side of the road,Troy?Are you Alright?Why are we stopping?a confused Sharpay asked.I wanna dance with you he simply replied,i know you only have one arm to use but its better than none he you be any cuter Sharpay giggled,Troy looked at her with puppy dog eyes,Ahh yes you can she said laughing as they began to dance in the moonlight.**

I've been living with a shadow overhead

i've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed

ive been lonely for so long

trapped in the past i just cant seem to move on

**As the song finished Troy dipped Sharpay and kissed her lightly on the lips,they got home just as Troy's parents were going off to bed,night guys they said dont stay up too late and be good they added as they walked upstairs.Sooooo what now? Troy asked,hmmm i dont know im kinda beat she said with a sigh snuggling upto him on the couch.He softly stroked her hair,yeah me too i think we better be getting off to bed now he said switching off the tv with the remote.He lifted her in his arms and started walking upstairs,she giggled and whispered your such a softie.He was about to put her down on her bed when she all of a sudden said no,Troy was really confused Umm no what Shar?I dont wanna be alone she whispered, listening to that song we danced too made me realise how much i hate being alone i feel like a better person when im with you she said hugging him tightly.Aww Shar you can share my bed if you like,i'll be the perfect gentlemen of course i'll keep my hands to myself and watch you fall asleep he grinned.Sounds like a plan to me she said as he lifted her back into his arms. Sharpay fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow,Troy smiled and stroked her hair as she slept.He started thinking about the last few days how crazy it had been but how much good had come out of it,he gently moved her injured arm in the middle of the night to make sure it didnt get hurt anymore than it already was.The scars had started to fade and he kissed each of them hoping that he had made things better for her,he then turned on his side to go to sleep.**

**Morning Sharpay sang cheerily.Wow your in a good mood Troy said sitting up to see that she was already dressed and her lips were glossed,my arm is all better now she said with a smile.Aww thats great Shar Troy answered,you bet it is now i can do this she said flinging her arms around his neck and hugging him,he hugged back breathing in her scent.Umm sorry to interupt Mrs Bolton said as she knocked on the door but your brother is on the phone Sharpay.Thanks Faye she replied as she handed her the phone,hi Ry? whats up?Whats up?her brother shouted,how about the fact that you werent in last period on friday afternoon,i had to find out where you were from a note and worst of all you blew our audition on friday with that silly fall!Ryan it was an accident im sorry for blowing our chances but im sure Mrs Darbus will still consider us and i tried reaching you on your cell to tell you where i was but i kept getting your voicemail so i gave up after 3 attempts and simply left a note i dont see what the big deal is she calmly said back.Your staying with a loser Sharpay Ryan said harshly,Troy heard this and looked a little hurt.Troy is not a loser Sharpay replied angrily he's more special than you'll ever be you see me as just a performer a way to fame but i'm sick of doing what you want all the time Ryan you hear me i'm sick of it!Troy and his family actually treat me like a human being which is a lot more than i can say of our mother sure she buys us what we want when we want it but thats not a mother, if she really cared about us she'd be at home making sure we'd done homework and eaten our dinner not in some other state miles away having some fat sucked out of her ass she snapped.You know what Ryan i think this conversation is over i need to speak to someone who actually genuinly cares about how i feel she added so excuse me but my boyfriend wants me.Boyfriend?Your dating him oh Sharpay take a reality check mom isnt going to let you date a loser who tosses a few balls around-Sharpay stops him mid sentence,you know what i dont care what mom thinks and i especially dont care what you think im better off being with people that even after a few days i love with all my heart because they actually care and are around!As soon as mom gets back with her new flat ass i'll tell her that im moving out i dont think she'll mind my room will be the perfect place for you both to store your egos!Bye Ryan and with that she hung up the phone.**

**She sat looking down at her feet for a few moments,Troy started rubbing her shoulders to soothe her she smiled up at him. My brother is such an ass she sighed oh my gosh im such an ass too i just told him i was moving out,i have nowhere to go she panicked.You can stay here with us Troy answered,I dont know how your mom would feel about that Sharpay answered.Well Mrs Bolton said appearing at the door and making them jump,i think she would most definetly say that it was fine by her and welcome to your new home sweet home,Sharpay smiled and ran to hug her she couldnt stop thanking her.Sweetie its my pleasure i adore you and dont worry about your mom i'll take care of her when she gets back Mrs Bolton answered with a wink.**

**Troy and Sharpay sat in the window seat of the local coffee joint,talking and laughing none stop.Suddenly a guy from east high approached them well well well what do we have here a jock and the school's ice queen drinking coffee together hmmmm what is going on with the world he finished.Troy sprang to Sharpay's defence shes not an ice queen she has a name its Sharpay,Sharpay Evans one of the most beautiful talented girls in east high no make that the world!Sharpay wiped a tear from her eye,Troy Bolton you've got it bad i cant wait to see what the people back at school make of this the guy said with an evil grin.Anger came over Troy he grabbed the east high guy by the collar, listen buddy i dont care who you tell i'm more than happy to show my love for her,i'll stand in the middle of the cafeteria in front of everyone and say it,i'll declare it over the loudspeaker, i will stand in front of the entire world and yell i love Sharpay Evans he said raising his voice a little gaining a few looks from the shop workers and customers.Bottom line he continued nothing you or anyone else can do will stop me from loving her and being with her you got that?Ahh the east high guy said sarcastically, the basketball guy thinks a relationship with the school's royal bitch will work out,good look with that he added before walking away.Suddenly Troy threw a punch at him i warned you about speaking about Sharpay like that, come on Shar we'll go someplace else somewhere thats not full of jerks he said glaring at the guy before taking Sharpay's hand and leading her out to the car.Troy leaned up the car door i hate that guy!he exclaimed,Sharpay put her hand on his chest nobodys ever defended me like that before...thank you your the only one that seems to like me around here you've done so much for me lately i simply cant thank you enough she said a tear rolling down her cheek.Aww babe Troy said stroking her cheek i'm the one that should be thanking you for being such a wonderful person,ive never felt this way about anyone before... i love you so much.**

**They were halfway home when Sharpay suddenly asked Troy to pull over,she hopped out of the car and started jogging on i wanna show you something she said excitedly grabbing his hand and dragging him towards a group of trees,she led him to one in particular with 2 names engraved into it.It said Sharpay 4 Troy,4ever and ever.Troy smiled its from when we were little,yeah i was 7 and completely in love with you Sharpay giggled.What changed your mind?Troy asked,one minute you were chasing me trying to kiss me and the next it was like you hated me.Sharpay sighed ive never stopped loving you,i didnt change my mind i had it changed for me.My mom kept on at me about my future career and Ryan's saying anything i did could mess up "our plan" completely,but it wasnt my plan i love performing but i dont wanna spend all my life alone and being considered the ice princess.Thats no kind of future you know what i know my mom would of said if she'd have seen my scars from cutting,sweetie thats sick nobody is going to hire an actress with arms like that and a mind that isnt all there.No offence Sharpay but your mom's parenting skills kinda suck Troy said as sensitivly as possible.Kinda?Sharpay retorted,i'm living with my boyfriend and his family my mom isnt even in town so she doesnt know and she's got my brother completely brainwashed by "our plan".Troy held onto Sharpay tightly she burst out crying she then whimpered at least i know you wont hurt me.**

**(Fast forward a few days)**

**Hey Shar Troy said honking his horn come on we're gonna be late,sorry bout that i couldnt find my sidekick that way i can still talk to you even though your not in some of my lessons she said with a smile.Have a good day kids Mrs Bolton shouted from the door,i'm talking to your mom later Sharpay so no worries she said giving her a thumbs up.They arrived at school 10 minutes before homeroom was due to start,she was so nervous about what people were going to think about them being together.They sat looking out of the window in homeroom talking and holding hands waiting for the other students to arrive,Ms Darbus walked into the room.Ahh Mr Bolton and Miss Evans good morning,Sharpay hows your arm now better?she enquired.Yes thank you Ms Darbus im completely healed now thanks to this one here she said nudging Troy gently and smiling,thats sweet Ms Darbus replied.There was a pause,Ms Darbus is Sharpay still being considered for the musical?Troy asked knowing how much it meant to her.Of course she's one of the best talents this school has got Ms Darbus answered i'm not usually one to give special treatment but because of the circumstances i've agreed to let you audition at the callbacks,you will need a partner though Miss Evans,maybe Mr Bolton will be able to help you out she winked.**

**In their free period Sharpay and Troy sat in the roof garden discussing their audition.We have to sing seperately first Sharpay explained so we can showcase our individual talent and then after we have to do a duet...i know the song i'm singing alone do you know what song your doing?Well it was really hard for me to figure out what song to do but then it suddenly came to me,im gonna sing beautiful soul by jesse mccartney ... about you of course he smiled kissing her cheek.Aww people are gonna think we're so soppy she giggled im singing unlove you by our favourite Ashley Tisdale she said resting her head on his shoulder.An hour later it was time for the callbacks,and Troy and Sharpay's audition.Miss Evans your up first Ms Darbus said pointing to the stage,Sharpay adjusted her microphone stand and announced before i start i'd just like to say this song is for some very special to me,this one's for Troy Bolton she finished blowing him a kiss.**

I fell in a perfect way  
Never had a choice to make  
Crashed into your tidal wave  
I didn't even struggle

**Wow she sounds beautiful Troy sat and thought to himself,she had everyone mesmorized then she began the chorus**

I can't unlove you  
Can't do that  
No matter how I try

**Oh my gosh thought Ryan hiding at the back of the auditorium,thats my sister!**

I'll never turn my back on  
Someone who loved me too  
I can do most anything I have to

**Thank you Ms Darbus said clapping her hands. Bravo that was beautiful Sharpay now Mr Bolton its your turn.Troy sorted himself on stage and told the audience this song is for Sharpay**

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

**He's amazing Sharpay thought as she stared at him,he sings so well!**

**So did you like my song?Troy asked on the way home,yeah it was beautiful i felt like i was the only one watching Sharpay replied with a smile.Your song ..wow i dont even know how to describe it it was simply amazing Troy exclaimed.They arrived back at the house and Mrs Bolton looked frustrated.Faye,she said something didnt she Sharpay said meaning her mother.Yeah she did she replied,but anyway i sorted it out you now live with us permanently she dropped all your stuff off not long ago i put it in your room for you.Thank you Sharpay said giving Mrs Bolton a huge hug,i guess i'll go unpack she added before running off upstairs.Mom your the best i really appreciate you doing this for Shar she deserves a good life Troy said smiling a huge smile at her.I do have one rule though Troy she said putting on a serious face,ok what is it?He enquired.When you are both in a bedroom together please make sure you close the door so i dont interrupt anything she laughed.**

**Troy raced excitedly upstairs to help Sharpay unpack her things,when he got to her room he knew something wasnt right.Shar?He asked,whats wrong sweetie?She handed him a photo,it was a picture of her mom and Ryan.It had been cut,she was no longer in the picture.A tear dropped down her cheek,read the back she whispered.**

As you can see your not in this picture anymore,why you ask?Because your not part of this family anymore and that is all down to you Sharpay,you only have your self to blame.Your selfish,inconsiderate and are underdeserving of love,or anything for that matter.I'm surprised even Troy Bolton wants you,a handsome jock going for the could do with losing a few pounds ice queen of East High now that is something new.Mrs Bolton and i have an arrangement money will be sent every week for the necessary things,but ive cancelled all your performing courses,gym classes and special food arrangements.Guess your gonna have to deal with being a fat loser from now on,unlike your brother of course.When he's a huge star you will regret every little aspect of your life so much,i hope it hurts too.Your going nowhere now Sharpay your life is nothing,your nothing.Life's a bitch toodles love mommy x

**Troy felt his blood boil but decided to comfort his girl instead.He hugged her really tight rocking her back and forth as she cried uncontrollably.Let it all out baby Troy encouraged.After an hour Sharpay stopped crying,Troy she whispered i need...i need...you to do something for me.Anything he said with a serious expression,i need something sharp she said looking ashamed.No n-n-no Shar it isnt the answer i cant let you hurt yourself please dont i love you too much, he said actually beginning to cry.Sharpay couldnt believe she knew he cared a lot but he actually cried in front of her and didnt try to hide it,ok she said hesitantly i need to find another way to to get rid of my feelings.How about talking to me about it?Troy said drying his eyes, i care so much about you i just wanna help you whenever i can.For the next few hours they talked and talked and even cried together a little bit,they had no idea how different their lives were before these last few weeks had happened.The next morning Sharpay was feeling a lot better,but she looked really different.She was dressed casually in denim shorts,a loose fitting hoodie and a pair of black converse.The old Sharpay never would of wore anything black,she must of had these stashed away for a while he thought.Sharpay guessed what he was thinking,she smiled at him saying i know i look different no-one's more shocked than me but i actually feel real.You look amazing Troy replied kissing her good morning on the cheek,you look like your ready to shoot a few hoops or something.I'm game if you are she said with a giggle,oh it is on he said rushing out of the door.**

**I can't believe you beat me who would of thought a cute innocent looking little woman had got that much game Troy laughed,yeah i'm all about shocking people lately oh by the way your punishment for losing our little game bet is ...you have to kiss me until i pull away she said crossing her arms.Troy tilted her head towards his and began kissing her soft gentle lips a minute went by and he pulled away first holding her face,your not going to pull away are you?he said smiling.She shook her head no and giggled,they started kissing again.Back inside they played Ashley Tisdale's album really loud singing and dancing along to it laughing their heads off,the laughing soon stopped when Ryan walked in.He had a cut on his forehead and it had bled down the side of his face,omg Ryan! what happened?Sharpay asked hurrying over to her brother.Ryan started to explain as Mrs Bolton went to get her first aid kit,ummm i got into a fight...with,with a guy yeah thats right.He stopped lying as soon as he saw their faces he knew they wouldnt buy it,i asked mom if i could miss drama class today cuz i had a headache and felt a little bit sick she moaned a lot of course but i didnt think she was capable of what happened next.What happened?Troy asked sympathetically.Well i went upstairs to get changed because i planned on coming over here anyway to see how Shar was doing,i told mom and she totally flipped out on me he started.She'd been drinking and she started yelling things like oh your too sick to go to a basic 2 hour drama class you've been in for 5 years but your well enough to go and see that little cow,i defended you Shar he said turning to his sister.I told her to stop calling you names that you were still her daughter and my sister and that i love you still,she then smashed a bottle off my head he continued.I must of passed out or something then i woke up,she was gone and you guys were the only people i thought i could come to for help,im so sorry to have barged in like this and ruined your day but i couldnt think of what else to do he said a tear falling down his cheek.At this point Mrs Bolton had started to clean his cut,hey man its alright we'll take care of you Troy said patting him on the back.Yes Ryan Mrs Bolton began,i think it would be best i keep an eye on you anyway because of the cut and especially because you passed out.We've got another spare room she continued,i'll finish clearing this nasty cut up and give you some pain relief if you need it then we'll make the room up for you,how does that sound?She asked.Are you sure?I wouldnt wanna put you out or anything i'm just happy that Shar has been staying somewhere with this great family,he said.Its no problem Ry,besides we could always do with another man around the house Troy laughed.Sharpay and Mrs Bolton giggled,since when have you been a man Troy Sharpay said getting the hiccups from laughing so much.**

**So hows your head feeling now Ry?Sharpay asked a few hours later,it feels a lot better thanks sis he answered finishing his dinner.Ahh he said taking a sip of his water,i havent eaten a meal like that since...ever.Troy laughed Oh my god Sharpay said exactly the same thing when she started staying here.Ryan flopped onto the couch exhausted if you guys dont mind i'm gonna rest my eyes for a little while he said his eyes already closing.When Sharpay knew her brother was asleep she started to talk to Troy,something needs to be done Troy my mom can't go on treating people like this no wonder dad walked out on her.Troy's uncle is a lawyer Mrs Bolton said quietly as she walked in,i could talk to him if you like and in the meantime your brother can stay here aslong as he needs,one more mouth to feed isnt going to make much difference she said with a smile,although with Troy trying to bulk up ready for basketball season he's gonna be like 2 people anyway she laughed.Ryan...sweetie wake up Mrs Bolton said as she tapped him gently,i think you better go to bed now it'll be a lot comfier than this couch,come on i'll fluff your pillows for you she said as she led him upstairs to his new peaceful place.Your mom is amazing Sharpay said cuddling upto Troy,ahh my life wouldnt be so messed up if i'd of had a mom like her.Well Troy said stroking her cheek,you live here now so she kinda is your mom..i guess.Yeah i guess..but wouldnt that kind of make me your sister? eew incest she joked.Eew you Sharpay Evans have a sick mind he answered tickling her making her giggle loudly.Ahh you two sooo need to get a room Mrs Bolton said swiftly making her way through the living area to the kitchen,do me a favour if any hanky panky is gonna be going down can ya make sure its not on my couch please i know leather is cleanable but i hate housework and its not exactly the motherly duty i would like to do she joked.Troy and Sharpay burst out laughing,no worries Faye we're not ready for that yet...but when we are we'll keep that in mind she giggled.Troy whispered into Sharpay's ear,are you a virgin? Well i uh she mumbled,me too he said coolly placing his finger on her lips.She smiled at him,knowing that he actually respected himself made her respect him even more than she already did.**

**Morning sleepyhead Sharpay said cheerily to Ryan.Morning everybody i slept like a baby he answered,could of fooled me Troy laughed im sure we all heard your snooring.Ryan pulled a face,he's kidding sweetie Mrs Bolton said motioning for him to join them at the table.Ry um we've got something important to do today,whats that?he questioned rubbing sleep out of his eyes,Sharpay took a deep breath.We're going to meet with a lawyer,we cant let mom go on like this...we can't go on like this.Mrs Bolton patted him on the back sympathetically, Ryan you dont have to say anything you dont want to but your mom needs to pay for how she's treated you two and god knows how many other people in her life.Your right,Ryan agreed.Good so its all settled we'll go just after lunch then,Ryan eat up dear Sharpay told me oatmeal is your favourite Mrs Bolton said with a smile.**

**Hello how may i help you?The kind looking secretary asked,Hi we're here to see Mr Max Martin please we have a 1:45 appointment Mrs Bolton stated.He's just finishing up right now take a seat he wont be long the secretary answered checking the computer.(Inside Mr Martin's office) Hello my dear Faye how can i help you? Well as you can probably tell two of the kids sitting with me arent mine(laugh) i need you to help build a case against their mother Miss Brigette Evans.Sharpay and Ryan started explaining the whole story to Mr Martin,he of course was absolutely more than willing to help them and shocked that a mother could behave in such a back next week when we know that she's back and by that time we should have her in custody,in the meantime are Sharpay and Ryan ok to stay with you still?because if not we can find them somewhere temporary he asked as he showed them back out the door.Oh no they can stay with me aslong as needed i love them as if they were my own,they are such great kids they dont deserve the way they've been treated Mrs Bolton said thanking Mr Martin again for his help.**

**Back at home everyone was just talking normally,they were like one big happy family.Sharpay sighed,i wish our life at home had been like this.Mrs Bolton cuddled her like a little girl and said,well from now on it can be,for aslong as you need ,you and Ryan are no trouble at all i just wish i'd of known about this whole thing sooner i would of took you in a long time ago.Can we get it on the hug?Ryan and Troy asked,Sharpay and Mrs Bolton giggled of course.For a few minutes they just sat and cuddled after that they decided it was time for a family game night.A few hours later everyone was sat on the floor playing random card games and eating slices of pizza,Sharpay sat with the pizza box on her non existent stomach finishing off every last crumb.Ryan stared at her,What?She asked,Ryan chuckled its just good to see you eat and actually enjoy it not like at home where it was an avoided thing.No wonder your so skinny Troy laughed tickling her,hey leave the tummy alone its full of yummy cheesy pizza she said in a little girly voice.Mrs Bolton giggled at their behaviour,ahh kids its been such a great night but i think im gonna go take a soak in the tub and lose myself in the bubbles.Night mom they all said in unison,awwww thats so cute she said giving them all a kiss on the head,i guess i am kinda your makeshift mom huh.**

**An hour later Ryan was trying his best to beat Sharpay's high score on a fighting video game,Shar seriously how on earth did you get past level 10 i've been stuck on level 7 for like 20 mins.She giggled,i'd come and help you but i'm not moving from here now she said,she was lay on top of Troy resting her head on his chest.Ryan paused the game to turn and look at them,he laughed sure you dont want me to leave?No dude stay try and beat your sis at the game Troy laughed as Sharpay playfully hit his arm,so Ry have you got a girlfriend?Ryan didnt turn his head from the tv,ummm no but there is someone i really like he replied.Oh yeah who?Sharpay asked seriously wanting to know who her brother was crushing on.Promise not to say anything?he said as he moved to a chair nearer them,pinky swear Troy and Sharpay said in unison.Ryan took a deep breath,ok ummm i really like...Taylor.Awww Taylor from science class?Sharpay asked.Thats the one Ryan said turning back to the game,Why dont you ask her out?Troy said.I um (coughs) havent really asked anybody out before,everyone just instantly assumes i'm queer or something from the way i dress or because i like to perform he answered blushing slightly.Thats because they are pathetic Troy responded,anyway dude here's the phone call her already!Yeah Ryan Sharpay said trying to encourage him.Are you serious?I freeze up i i i,its ringing Troy said handing him the phone knowing now he'd have no choice but to talk to her.Um hi Taylor?Its Ryan Evans he muttered nervously, listen i um was just wondering if you...wanna go out sometime like maybe tomorrow night to see a movie?Great 7:30 cya then bye,he then hung up the phone with a huge smile on his face.Aww Ry im so proud of ya!Sharpay exclaimed hugging him tightly,yeah me too dude Troy added holding his hand in the air.Sharpay loosened her grip off him and he hit Troy's hand,awww this night has been amazing Sharpay said with a smile snuggling back up to Troy.Im gonna hit the hay Ryan said wanting to give his sis and her guy their space,see you guys in the morning he added as he yawned sleepily walking up the stairs.Sooooo what dya wanna do now?Troy asked wrapping his arm around Sharpay's shoulder,hmmm i think its time we went to bed...and yes i mean to sleep she giggled.He whisked her off her feet and carried her to bed where they lay talking until they fell asleep.**

**(Skip to courtroom)**

**Sharpay and Ryan had both taken to the dock and told their stories about their mom.They were waiting for the judge to deliver his verdict.Sharpay and Ryan sat with the Boltons all holding hands waiting for the judge to speak. The judge began his long speech and at the end finished with,i hereby find Miss Brigette Evans guilty of all the charges made against her and sentence her to at least 5 years in jail,as for her children Sharpay and Ryan they will need to be found foster homes and as soon as possible.They can live with me!Mrs Bolton exclaimed,its no trouble at all they've been with me for the past few weeks anyway so your honour i'd like to apply for custody of the Evans kids.Sharpay began to cry and hug everyone,i assume those are happy tears Miss Evans the judge asked kindly.Oh yes your honour this woman has been more of a mother to Ryan and me than our own mother was!Ok,custody will be handed to Mrs Faye Bolton and her husband,this case is over i know you children will have a better chance of a normal life now.He stood up and walked out of the courtroom to his chambers,just as Brigette was being led off in handcuffs by 2 police officers.On the drive home nobody stopped talking,ok so Sharpay,Ryan we'll go collect the rest of your belongings in a while,we will all come and help you pack up Mrs Bolton declared.Sounds good mom Sharpay replied with a mouth full of chocolate,Ryan and Troy laughed at her ,guess its gonna be a competition at home now as to who eats the most Mr Bolton chuckled.Oh no dear dont worry that will always be you Mrs Bolton replied with a giggle.Later that evening when everything had been unloaded into Ryan and Sharpay's new rooms they sat down to a family dinner.Hey um ive got a weird question to ask mom,does this mean Sharpay's my sister now cuz if it does that kinda ruins my plan Troy said nervously.Well me and your dad are Ryan and Sharpay's parents now but i think we're just classed as like foster parents or something so she's not your full sister or anything so no need to worry about incest or anything she laughed.Oh ummm ok then so um,he mumbled as he fumbled around in his pocket for a small black box, so i could do this he said getting out of his chair and down onto one knee.Sharpay froze in her seat feeling like she couldnt breathe,Sharpay i know we're young but i dont wanna ever be without you so ...will you marry me?Yes...yes i will of course i will she said with happy tears falling down her cheeks as Troy slipped the ring onto her finger.Mrs Bolton burst into tears its so beautiful she exclaimed,Ryan cheered and held up his glass a toast he declared to the engagement of my beautiful sister and my awesome new brother woo!Everybody toasted and the rest of the night everybody just sat around talking,Troy and Sharpay agreed it would be a long engagement they'd get married when they were 19 or 20.When they went back to school everybody was so understanding all the girls made friends with her and stood giggling and admiring her gorgeous ring.Finally Sharpay thought to herself as she fell asleep in Troy's arms,the ice princess is no more.**


End file.
